


Wizarding Food

by GabxLuci2796



Series: The Magic of food [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author is using the Dumbledore actor from the first and second movie, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to see Toriko and the Gang at Hogwarts.<br/>No smut in first story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter arrives...No Toriko san don't eat the owl

_Someone once said that there are rocks as cold and filled with flavors like that of ice-cream, it is known as rock creams ._

_Someone once said that there are trees with pastries filled with cherry, blueberry and Lemon as leaves, it is known as Lucky leaf squares._

 

@Toriko's House@

The four kings and Komatsu along with their animals were relaxing while Komatsu with help from Yu (wall penguin) making multiple salads, pork with broccoli, gravy with mashed potato's,  and for desert butterscotch pudding along with melted glacial water as the drink.

 

After setting the table and saying their grace they were about to eat when an owl swooped in landing on Komatsu's shoulder.

Noticing a letter tied to the owl's leg Komatsu gently untied it before he opening it and scanning the contents. "What's it say Komatsu" asked Coco as he poured water into everyone's cup.

"It says: To Komatsu and the Four Kings we are pleased to announce that you have been selected to teach cooking lessons at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry your response will be greatly appreciative the term of school starts August 8th.

Signed Minerva Mcgonagle Head deputy and head of the House of Gryffendor.

What do you think should we go asked Komatsu.

It sounds like fun said Coco.

I would like to see this so called Magic they use said Sunny.

Then we should go said Toriko as he held the frantic owl above his mouth.

Aaauuuuuuuhhh! Toriko san no don't eat that poor owl wailed Komatsu.

Argument began as two of the four kings tried to get the traumatized bird away from Toriko.

Another argument began but this time between Toriko and Zebra about the latter eating all the food.


	2. Shopping time

-The Komatsu and company  arrive at Diagon Alley.-

 

The group bought cauldrons, potions, wands but no animals they already had pets.

The last stop on their list was getting clothes or in the appropriate term robes.

Toriko and Coco were the first to get fitted.

The next one was Sunny who demanded he have some of the most amazing robes money could buy.

Zebra flat out refused to wear robes and practically scared to death the seamstress and the magic tape measurer.

That only left Komatsu and Yun (the wall penguin) who insisted on getting accessories for himself.

So there they were getting measured along with an adorable blonde with grey eyes.

The door bell dinged and in came  a shaggy looking black haired boy wearing glasses with green eyes.

Komatsu spoke first, "So are you two going to Hogwarts?"

"I know I am my father told me its great." said the Blonde boy.

I never even heard of magic until just a few days ago and so far I love it said the bispectical boy.

Oh how rude of me, my name is draco Malfoy may I have your names inquired the stormy eyed boy asked.

"My name is Komatsu and this little fellow is named Yun."

My name is Harry... Harry Potter.

 

Its a pleasure to meet you said Draco receiving a surprised look from Harry.

"Y-you aren't going to ask for a autograph asked Harry completely surprised.

"Merlin no I was raised to not be like common folk." scoffed Draco as he turned his head to the side tilting it up so his nose was up in the air giving him a superior look. Harry looked at him in awe. After a few more minutes they were all set and bid goodbye to each other waiting anxiously to get to Hogwarts.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving people. Please review.

Five days before the start of school  Komatsu  and co. arrived at Hogwarts   to settle  in and be able to move around  freely with out the problem  of getting  lost in the hallways of the illustrious  school.

Sunny admired  the beautiful  art strewn all on the walls of Hogwarts, Coco was entranced with the centaurs  and the astronomy room,  the house elves adored Toriko for his eating habits and Komatsu  for his wonderful cooking. As for Zebra well he was practically  terrorizing  the  Forbidden  Forest occupants.

 

Komatsu  was shown, by professor flitwick, where he would be teaching down near the dungeons, easier for the house elves  to stalk up the pantry. Cooking utensils  and ingredients  where stored in a rather large pantry off to the side while tables of mahogany  filled      the room for the students  work area, and a big black board for Komatsu to write down the directions for cooking. Komatsu's office was attached  to the class  room and Profesorry Flitwick explained that Komatsu  could decorate the room however  he liked, there was also what seemed to be behind another door an attached living space complete  with  a full on bathroom  a cozy kitchen  a living   room and bedroom. Do to the fact that the four king's refused to leave Komatsu's  side extra beds were added along with an increase  of space.

 

Next they went to meet the  staff. They were  introduced  to  Hagrid and Professor Sprout both nice people  even if they seemed to be a bit too obsessed  with  their respective  jobs. Next were Madame Hooch, Madame Pinch and Professor McGonagall  who are quite the no nonsense  sort of people  and not one's  to cross.  Meetings filch the caretaker  and his cat Ms. Norris was a bit of a shaky introduction  but not as  much as meeting  Professor  Sybil Trewlany who Coco whispered that her prophecis didn't  come true but the ones that  did means one must be on their guards. Professor  Quarrel seemed like a nice man even though  he stuttered  a lot to Komatsu  but later on in the privacy  of  their own rooms the four king's silent agreed never to leave Komatsu  with Quarrel alone, they had a bad feeling  about  him. As for Professor  Snape, Komatsu  didn't  think he was truly horrible  in fact he seemed just like Zebra  they both had a softer side to them it was just buried  deep down in side of them. Like way deep, I mean deep deep deep deep  down like a twenty thousand  leagues  under the sea (movie and a book) deep. Finally   Komatsu  and  the four  king's  meet the head master, Album Dumbledore, a man who felt like a gentle and loving grandfather. 

 

Now that  introductions  are  done  the head master  led everyone  to the teachers  lounge  to eat before  going  to  bed. The meal was served and was greatly enjoyed, well really only Komatsu  and his friends were eating  the rest couldn't  handle  how Zebra  and Toriko  shoveled the meal down their throats (they were  already  on their twentieth  helping). 

 

After awhile the meal was done  and everyone left for tomorrow  was when the students  arrived. Everyone  went their separate  ways  though  a few were  little green from witnessing the glutton a Zebra and Toriko eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now guys, I am going with the guy who played Dumbledore in movies one and two. He's more of the grandfatherly type which is what I want for this series. It's suppose to be more fun and less dark like the Harry Potter books five to seven which to me seem pretty dark even though I have not read or watched the movies/books. Man I am tired but thanksgiving does that to people I guess.


	4. Spells and the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lazy. -_-;

Learning how to use a wand was quite  tricky which Komatsu  found out when he accidentally  gave professor McGonagall  cat ears and a tail. Luckily  it was quickly fixed but it turns out Komatsu  isn't  the only one having trouble with  his wand.  Toriko it seemed could only summon food and Sunny when he summoned anything   or cast anything  resulted in it turning into dust.

Zebra ..... let's not talk about Zebra  on the other hand Coco seems to be doing the best out of all of them except when it came to potions after all potions is just like cooking.

The days passed and in so the  four king's and Komatsu  became decent at mastering their wands which were fine for them for now mostly because  Komatsu didn't  want  a temper tantrum  to occur like it did the last time the four king's competed but that's  a  story for another  day.

Komatsu's  classroom is finally finished. Sure it was not a problem  for the house elves  to  gather tables, kitchen  utensils, fire places, and  ingredients. No the main problem was trying  to  get electricity  to work in  place filled with magic. Apparently  the two didn't  mix well considering  the twenty-five  broken stoves plus ovens and trying to make sure the walk in fridge and freezers didn't  warp into being unusable  was to be honest down right frustrating  but not as much as trying to get the house  elves  to stop punishing  themselves  for not being to be able to do their duty. It seemed  nobody  knew how to or if they were sure electricity  and magic could exist in harmony together until one day the ovens and stoves were working and the walk in freezer and fridge didn't  warp into a twisted version of art. Komatsu  shed tears of joy at having his classroom finally  working  in peaceful  bliss. 

Later three of the four king's (Zebra is terrifying the Forbidden Forest Occupents into submission again) pulled Komatsu  aside and said that they saw Professor  Snape being able to get the electricity  working in the class room. Komatsu  made a batch of sweets for the unsocial professor a batch of sweets  to express his gratitude, it turned out to be a big success, Professor  Snape  it seems  has quite  a  large sweet tooth. Anyways  since the class room was now finished the group could  focus more on their spells and potions were now on a better  level   than before.

 

Days went by and it was time for the students to come back  to  school  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ordered some harry potter books from Amazon so I can be more knowledgeable about what I am suppose to be doing. So I won't be posting on this story for a while .  
> Please review .


	5. Author note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

**So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

**● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

**● severus and hope of ho-oh**

**● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

**● Unexpected blessing**

**● Hurting the son of a god**

**● Ninjas in the Cards**

**Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**


End file.
